The present invention relates generally to bicycles and, more particularly, to an apparatus for hitching a towed bicycle or the like vehicle to a towing bicycle.
A number of hitches and other devices are known for connecting two bicycles together or for creating a tandem bicycle. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,067,738; 5,470,088; 5,716,065; 5,785,335; and 5,938,223 which all disclose tandem bicycles where the rear or towed bicycle unit includes, among other elements, a hitch or frame which connects the towed bicycle unit to the seat post of the forward or towing bicycle.
A disadvantage associated with this type of hitching device however is that it requires the purchase of a combination hitch and rear bicycle unit which has no practical usefulness other than in connection with the creation of a tandem bicycle unit. Because the tandem bicycle units described in each of the above-identified patents are particularly suitable in applications where the rear bicycle unit is structured for use by a child, the usefulness of the rear bicycle unit ends when the child decides that he/she wants to ride his/her own bicycle without being towed. A new bicycle must then be purchased for the child.
This particular disadvantage has sought to be addressed by other hitches which allow an ordinary bicycle to be modified or used in a manner which allows the same to double as the rear bicycle unit of a tandem bicycle. See, for example, the tandem bicycle units and hitches disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,458,908; 5,039,120; 5,372,371; and 5,860,662 which each require the removal of the front wheel of the rear bicycle unit before the bicycle can be used as the rear bicycle unit of a tandem bicycle.
One disadvantage associated with these hitch devices, however, is that they must incorporate special couplings and multiple intricate parts to allow the towed bicycle to tilt, articulate and bend independently of the towing bicycle.
The present invention is directed to a hitching and towing apparatus which uses an existing bicycle as the rear bicycle unit and incorporates a simple and inexpensive hitch which is slid through and connected to the head tube of the towed bicycle.
The present invention contemplates an apparatus for hitching a towed bicycle including a head tube to a towing bicycle. The apparatus includes a frame connected at one end to the towing bicycle and a hitch at the other end including a stem which is adapted to be slid through and secured to the head tube of the towed bicycle for connecting the apparatus to the towed bicycle.
In accordance with the present invention, the hitch also includes a hollow sleeve and the other end of the frame is adapted to be slid and secured in the sleeve of the hitch. The stem and the sleeve of the hitch are joined together at the ends thereof, as by a weld or the like, and the stem extends angularly upwardly away from the sleeve.
The stem also includes a collar which defines a stop which limits the distance which the stem extends through the head tube of the towed bicycle. Moreover, a threaded upper end on the stem is adapted to receive a threaded lock nut for securing the hitch to the head tube of the towed bicycle.
The apparatus further includes a pair of bearings on the stem of the hitch whereby, when said stem is slid through the head tube of the towed bicycle, one of the bearings is positioned between the collar and the lower end of the head tube of the towed bicycle and the other of the bearings is positioned between the lock nut and the upper end of the head tube of the towed bicycle. The bearings allow the stem to articulate and pivot about the head tube of the towed bicycle which, in turn, allows the towed bicycle to turn and articulate in response to the turning and articulation of the towing bicycle.
A second hitch associated with the one end of the frame connects the apparatus to the seat post of the towing bicycle.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description, the appended drawings, and the accompanying claims.